


Archangels and Angst

by gloomynugget



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Sam will probably be added later, Freeform, Freeform everyone, I'll definitely bring Gabriel back, I'm terrible at planning ahead for stories, It's kinda slow, Like the first few chapters will just be her in the cage with Michael and Lucifer, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer isnt accurate, Maybe CHuck?, Michael - Freeform, Michael isnt accurate, No Slash, Not even Destiel, Other, Sorry for the inaccuracy, later there might be more gore, not canon, season 6, title might change, warning for panic attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomynugget/pseuds/gloomynugget
Summary: After Sacrificing her soul for Sams, she gets dragged to the cage and makes unexpected friendships.(The main character is underage so there will definitely be no relationship between her and the archangels.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for panic attacks (Sorry if they aren't described correctly, it's my first time writing one.) and use of mature language.   
> It hasn't been proofread and sorry for the short length, this is my first post and a test chapter. 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters but the main character who is an OC! All rights are reserved to Eric Kripke and the crew

Who knows if it was worth it, I’ll never see Dean or Sam again which sent a pang sadness that clenched at my heart, but I know the world needs the Winchesters, more than it needs me or anything I can offer. I suppose it's not a bad way to die, sacrificing my soul for Sams. It was unbelievable how the idea became reality so quickly like getting hit with a brick. I stared at the note with bemusement. Could this be considered a suicide note? Who knows. 

I finally tear my eyes away from the rushed handwriting on the motel notepad and meet eyes with Crowley. I knew he had some sort of soft spot for me and made sure to use it to my advantage to convince him to trade my souls for Sams even though the task of doing it seems difficult, as he had to travel to the cage and make the trade without getting caught.

“I can’t believe you're sacrificing yourself for that moose,” Crowley scoffs and I think I see a bit of pain in his eyes but then I blink and it's gone. He lets out an almost invisible sigh and tells me to close my eyes. 

I obey as my skin prickles and tingles with anticipation and fear, I feel his calloused hand touch my forehead and I feel something grasp something deep within me and pull. My body is falling backward but I can't feel anything. My soul getting sucked into the ground like a drain, swirling around but I feel nothing. In a blink of an eye, I’m in a pitch black tunnel falling at unimaginable speed, heat nipping at my skin. Do I have skin anymore? Would it be considered my soul?

Falling, falling, falling, the heat building up and screams growing closer and I want to scream too but my lungs weren’t working anymore. I try to take deep breaths but it feels like I’m suffocating, something grasping them with like an iron vice. I see the tortured screams and flames in the corner of my eye but I refuse to look. I don't think it was even possible to look but I didn't try to test my theory. It felt like my skin- soul was bubbling the heat seeping in and wrapping around like a heavy blanket but the blanket was made of pure fire. 

And then, there was nothing. No heat, no screams, or fire wrapping around and pulling me down. It was like I blinked out of existence but then I felt the chill. It wasn’t gradual like the heat, It was like I was thrown into a pool of ice and left to fend for myself. Burning my soul and stabbing through me like icicles, until I hit something. Hard. and blissful blackness overtook me. 

I woke up with my head throbbing. What hunt did I and Dean fuck up this time? It didn’t feel like I was in the motel- oh. It all came rushing back to me and I bolt up, making the room sway around me. It took me a second to notice the two confused and simmering archangels above me as I check to see if I have all my body parts. Hm, not even a burn. Strange.

When I look up I see the two infamous archangels, looking like they just stopped fighting which wouldn’t be surprising. Trading one angsty brother relationship the next. Great. 

I tense up immediately at the sight of them and stand up, trying to appear confident.

“Didn’t take long for Dean to sacrifice someone for his baby brother,” Lucifer mocks and crosses his arms, rocking back and forth on his heels.

I roll my eyes, already annoyed and the anger brimming in me and joy that Sam is safe has made me stupid and I decide to test boundaries. “Dean had nothing to do with this,” I snap and Lucifer stops rocking and looks shocked for a second before it's replaced with amusement. 

“Why are you here,” Michael asks and I already sense the air of superiority coating him like a bad cologne. 

“Because the world needs both Winchesters,” I say stubbornly and cross my arms and look away to examine my new abode. Can’t say it’s the most homely of places with the bars and a floor similar to obsidian.

“This is gonna be fun,” Lucifer drawls with a faint smile that makes my hair stand up but I opt to ignore him.

“Is this the part where you torture me or something,” I question, rubbing the chill in my arms away. 

Michael scoffs and turns away. “I don’t plan on harming you, child. Father will come for me soon,” He says in a know-it-all tone. 

Lucifer snorts and crosses his arms. “When has dear ole Dad ever helped us?” Lucifer taunts and Michael shoots him a glare. 

“You wanted to destroy the world just as much as me, if not more! Dad’s not gonna get you out, if he’s even alive,” Lucifer sneers, trying to provoke Michael further.

It works as Michael swirls around and snarls. “Don’t talk about Father that way,” Michael fumes, his fists balling at his sides. 

Lucifer gets closer, edging Michael on. “What are you going to do about it, huh? Dad doesn’t give a shit! He never did!” 

I feel the energy swirling around them and back away into a corner, hoping the fight won't get out of hand. 

“How dare you!? You’re the reason he left! You have no right to talk to me like that, you disappointment!” Michael finally snaps and they clash in a ball of energy and light and I turn away and curl up to protect myself from most of the stray attacks. 

The power radiating from the archangels made me shiver and flinch anytime a hit would wander to close. I hope I can’t die again from this.

It felt like forever, staring into the milky abyss that lies beyond the cage but I gradually felt the archangels cool down. I peak over my shoulder to see Michael and Lucifer panting while throwing insults at each other, consumed by there brotherly angst and something in me snaps. 

I get up in a swift motion and stomp over to them. If I was gonna life eternity in hell they were gonna need to grow the fuck up. 

“Stop it!” I yell, on the brink of a breakdown. Their attention snaps to me and they look ready to tear me apart but I ignore them. I didn’t die to watch a shitty soap opera. “I thought you were almighty archangels?! Not babies!” I take a few deep breathes to calm down and I see Lucifer watching me but Michael reacts first.

“What are you to talk to us like that, puny human?” He says with distaste but a hint of curiosity flashes in his eyes. 

“I’m done with your shit that's what I am,” I snap and I notice Lucifer hold back a laugh and Michael raises a brow. “I might be a puny human but we’re all stuck in this shithole together, amigo. So get over it.” I finish my rant with a huff and feel my adrenaline drain away and realize how stupid this was. Probably the dumbest shit I’ve ever done but what can I do?

"Bravo, human. You have quite the guts to yell at two of the most powerful beings in the universe like that," Lucifer applauds.

“What are you gonna do? Kill me?” I mumble even though I knew there were much worse things than death. I wonder why they aren’t already skinning me alive for yelling at them. 

Michael and Lucifer shared a look of surprise at my continued defiance but I don't care as long as they get it through there thick skulls that they need to get over there shit, at least while I’m here which might be a while or eternity, who knows. 

“Hm, how do you suggest we do this, hum-” Michael starts but I interrupt him.

“I have a name dipshit, it’s Hannah,” I cross my arms and Lucifer looks amused at my constant rudeness to his brother. Michael seems taken aback by the interruption but clears his throat and starts talking again.

“Okay, Hannah, how do you suggest we ‘get over our shit,” He says with a smirk and I glare at him knowing he quoted that from my thoughts. 

“First, don’t use your Jedi mind reading on me and second, I dunno. Hug it out, go to family counseling just stop fighting. It’s hella intense,” I huff and feel exhaustion ram into me and tiredness dragging at my limbs. 

Lucifer nods in amusement and leans forward. “What’s stopping us from squishing you like a bug for saying that?” He snarks and leans forward.

“I dunno, you tell me,” I say in a similar tone while leaning forward to match his stance. 

“You’re idiotic but interesting, I’ll give you that,” Lucifer remarks while straightening up and I shrug while plopping down on the ground, moderately sure they won’t skin me alive. 

“I don’t think I could ever get along with this asshole of a brother though,” Lucifer sends a petty glare at Michael who straightens up at the insult. 

“I should be saying that since you got us into this mess,” He retorts and I sigh, backing away into the corner as I already know there's a fight brewing.

“Yeah, blame it all on me,” Lucifer growls, exasperated while throwing his hands into the air. 

“C’mon guys, can’t we just all get along,” I butt in hesitantly and they both glare daggers at me so I put my hands up in a placating gesture. “Sheesh, calm your angelic tits,” I mumble with a sigh, there power and rage making the temperature drop significantly.

I rest my head against the bars and close my eyes, opting to ignore them and try and get at least a few minutes of shut-eye. Who knew, souls still needed sleep in hell. They go back to throwing insults into they clash once again in a burst of power and I already mourn the sun as the chill bites at my skin. This was gonna be a long eternity. 

 

X  
It’s been a week. I think. It’s hard to keep track of time down here, I don’t even think time works in the cage like it does on earth but I still need sleep so I keep track of it as best as possible. 

The archangels have slowly started to warm up to me or at least tolerate me and haven’t been picking fights ever two minutes. Lucifer is as annoying and needy as ever especially when he’s bored which is pretty often when there’s nothing to do. Michael complains less but he still is a pretentious ass sometimes but he usually just sits and prays or he’s planning world destruction, who knows. 

“Hey, Mikee,” I drag out his shortened name and bump shoulders with him which is equivalent to bumping a brick wall. “You should magic me up some paper and pencils,” I ask as nicely as possible with a smile even though he has his eyes closed. The archangels seem to be able to conjure small items but the cage seems to dampen their powers, as even just conjuring up some small items can prove tiring. 

“Why would I do that, Hannah? And my name is Michael,” He corrects with amusement without opening his eyes and I drape myself across his lap. 

“Because it’s boring as all heck in this fridge you call a cage,” I say in a totally not whining manner. Michael smiles in amusement before ignoring me to find inner peace or something. I frown before rolling over to Lucifer who was throwing a rubber ball from hand to hand. 

“Luci, can you conjure me up some paper and pencils, pleasee,” I lay on the cuteness to try and get what I want. Lucifer looks at you while frowning.

“Did you just call me Luci?” Lucifer asks, unamused while staring at you draped across his lap. I nod and Lucifer lets out a sigh before conjuring up what I want and I give him a huge smile. 

“This is why you’re my favorite,” I whisper and Lucifer lets out a small chuckle while smiling in victory.

“Traitor,” Michael says in a mockingly hurt tone and I stick my tongue out at him. 

“You have to earn the top spot, my friend,” I say teasingly sing-song voice as I open my new sketchbook. I notice Lucifer smirk happily while throwing his rubber ball up in the air. 

I grab the pencils and think what to draw. I settle on a portrait of Sam and Dean while their images are still fresh in my mind. The thought of forgetting them terrifies me. I imagine myself in the Impala, the hum of the engine and smell of old leather but perfectly maintained leather filling my senses as I sketch the Winchester brothers. I mourn the day whenever I can no longer remember the smell of oil clinging to Deans hand-me-down leather jacket and the smell of dusty books after a tiring session of researching for a hunt with Sam.

I feel my impending breakdown growing but I push it down as I draw. I can deal with that mess later for right now I want to reminisce. Even though it's only a week I already miss them and the knowledge of knowing I’ll never see them again makes it sting worse. 

As I finish the last bit of shading, I look at the piece as a whole and feel tears in my eyes but brush them away quickly and decide to retreat to the corner I have dubbed as mine. I place the sketchbook and pencils down gently before sitting down and resting my head on the bars. 

Ignoring these problems seemed so easy but now they were slamming into me with no mercy. I take a few deep breaths, repeating a mantra of in and out, in and out.

I couldn’t have a breakdown with two almighty archangels in the same room. I usually just escaped to a bathroom whenever this happened but there was no bathroom, there was just an open space where there's nowhere to hide. 

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. I try breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth but my lungs were shutting down. My anxiety attacks usually never got this bad but just thinking about how I will have to spend an eternity in this cage made it intensify. I don’t regret my decision, I just regret not saying goodbye.

I dig my nails into the palms of my hands and clench my eyes shut. “Hannah?” I hear Lucifer call my name and immediately suck it up and take a deep breath, pretending not to be a mess was an art form I had perfected. 

“Wassup?” I reply, my voice confident even though I was not but I didn’t turn to look at him, unsure if my eyes would betray me. 

“Whatcha doin?” He asks and I feel his eyes on my back. Why did he even care?

“Just,” I think for a second before continuing, “You know, staring into the black abyss,” I finish sarcastically before straightening up and grabbing my sketchbook and pens. I needed to stop being such a baby, I made the choice to leave them, I’m sure Dean and Sam were off hunting happily completely forgetting about me. Apart of me felt bitter but another part was happy for them, I was always a third wheel anyway. 

I finally turn around once I was sure I had calmed down even though I felt the pushed down feelings bubbling under my skin. “Whatcha doing?” I repeat back to him and wander over. 

“Oh, nothing, just planning world destruction,” He jokes and I shake my head, even though I wasn’t completely sure it was a joke but I opt to ignore it and sit down beside him.

“Hey, how many times do you think I can throw this at him before he reacts?” Lucifer asks, referring to Michael who was sitting as still as a statute. 

“I dunno if that's a smart decision, Luci,” I say hesitantly looking at Michael and then back to Lucifer who had a mischievous glint in his eye.

“It’s just a bit of fun,” Lucifer waves my concerns away and I sigh. “C’mon,” He whines and I groan. 

“Okay, fine, but if he gets angry I’m blaming you,” I cross my arms and look at Michael, “I’ma sayy eight times before he snaps,” Feeling a bit guilty for participating in this scheme.

“I bet twelve,” Lucifer guesses before tossing the rubber ball at Michael. It wasn’t hard but enough for him to notice but the ball just bounced back like it had hit a cement wall. I’m starting to second guess my choice. 

Lucifer does it a few more times and still no reaction until the tenth time. Michaels' eyes snap open and glare daggers at Lucifer. I nervously scoot away from him and Lucifer looks at me in betrayal. 

“Stop being such children, I am trying to contact Father,” Michael snaps and glares at me also, making my skin crawl. 

“Like Dad would ever answer, if he wanted you in heaven, you would be there,” Lucifer taunts and I facepalm already knowing they’re going to fight. This is why I shouldn’t have encouraged Lucifers game, now I’ll have to go back to my corner and freeze my butt off while they argue.

“He is simply teaching me a lesson, once he knows I have learned, he will rescue me,” Michael says matter-of-factly and Lucifer snorts.

“Okay, princess,” Lucifer mocks surrender but a smirk covers his face. “How do you know Dads even alive?” 

I see Michael flinch at those words but quickly gets his composure. “Watch your tongue, traitor,” Michael hisses. 

“Oh, so we’re doing name calling now?” Lucifer narrows his eyes and stands up, Michael mirroring him.

I find myself back in the corner staring into the black abyss beyond, while two petty archangels throw insults and punches. My mind swirls as the battle makes my lungs clench and heart pump. In and out, In and out. Calm down. 

Why did I have to get stuck with the worlds most dysfunctional families? It’s really messing with my mental health. I’m fine, totally, completely, fine. Really. Just the energy swirling behind me makes me feel like I’ve been on the worst roller coaster of my life. My hands become tingly and I try to take deep breaths but I can’t. Why am I so useless? It could be worse but I don’t have Dean or Sam or Castiel anymore. I’m alone with two bickering, terrifying archangels for the rest of my life. 

I hold my sketchbook to my chest and furiously wipe tears away before clenching my eyes shut. For the first time in my life, I pray. I pray until I can longer think the words and everything stops.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural only the female protagonists.
> 
> Trigger warning for self-harm and reference to previous self-harm. It's not a lot or gore-y but still doesn't hurt to put a warning!

Whenever I wake up, the energies were still high. Michael and Lucifer were turned away from each other and anytime I tried to go up to one of them they would glare at me and I would retreat. I feel tired and heavy like a thousand bricks were tied to my ankles and I just can’t find myself to care about them being rude and cold to me. They could be skinning me alive, I suppose. 

I push the palms of my hands into my eyes until I see spots dancing across my eyes. I start humming Hey Jude by the Beatles to calm me down. I remember Dean humming it whenever he thought everyone was asleep while he was researching. It always seemed to help me sleep. 

The archangels don’t seem to notice so I quietly start singing it, wishing I had my walkman cassette player that Dean gave me for my birthday even though I asked for an iPod. As my voice carried through the cage and slipping through the bars, I sing the words slower and softer than the original because that's how Dean always hummed it. It seems lately all memories lead back to the Winchesters but I push that thought away and sing the words. 

“Hey Jude, don’t make it bad, take a sad song and make it better,” I wasn’t perfectly in key but it made me happy and relaxed to sing. Lucifer and Michael look at me in confusion finally noticing me singing the tune. I notice their posture relax, which was weird but an almost invisible smile spreads on my face. 

I stand up and start singing a more upbeat Beatles song, Here comes the sun. What the fuck was I doing. This wasn’t a musical. We weren’t gonna connect over the power of my off-key singing. 

“Little darling, Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter. Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here. Here comes the sun. Here comes the sun, and I say It's all right,” I twirl and dance around as I sing. I spot Michael looking at me with a furrowed brow but there was a hint of something I couldn’t place in his eyes. 

Lucifer looks at me with a glare but it seemed forced and his posture was relaxed and a laugh bubbles up in my chest. This was unreal, I was singing around a pair of the most mightest beings like we’re old buds but I didn’t want to think about Sam and Dean, I wanted to release my pent-up energy into something better than sobbing and feeling sorry for myself because of a decision I willingly chose. It was a true Winchester sacrifice. 

I collapse beside Lucifer with tired legs and a happy smile. The Beatles were awesome. I ached for my walkman but hopefully, the beats are burned into my memory so I don’t have to worry about it.

“What was that?” Lucifer said with a raised eyebrow and an amused look but he didn’t seem mad or annoying, luckily. 

“I need to do something or I was going to scream,” I answer as I pick at my t-shirt. I still had the same one on since the day I got here but I suppose it doesn’t matter. 

Lucifer snorts but nods understandingly. “I must say, it was awful, my brothers and sisters are way more talented than you,” Lucifer teases even though he tenses up at involuntarily mentioning his siblings and I roll my eyes. 

“Thanks,” I reply dryly with a huff and cross my arms. “Fine, since you cannot recognize my talent, I will sit elsewhere,” 

I crawl over to Michael and plop down beside him, sticking my tongue out at Lucifer. “Mike always was my favorite anyway,” Michael doesn’t seem to react besides a faint smile and Lucifer crosses his arms.

I lay down, resting my head on Michaels leg and sigh. I knew I wasn’t completely over Sam and Dean, no matter how much I tried to tell myself and how much I knew I did the right thing, I still yearned to be in a shitty motel room researching while eating unhealthy greasy burgers and Sam bitching about wanting real food. I just hoped I didn’t lose control in front of the archangels, that’d be embarrassing. 

“You know, I’m going to miss candy,” I joke light-heartedly, Sam always nagged me about my giant sweet tooth. I bite my cheek and push the thought of Sam telling me all my teeth were going to rot if I kept eating so much candy. 

“What a human thing to miss,” Michael says with disdain and I perk up at Michael finally speaking. 

I laugh with an eye roll “Hey, you can shit on humans but don’t knock sweets until you try them,” I smile, “We make some pretty cool shit whenever we aren’t killing each other, you know,” I joke self-deprecatingly.

“Why do you use such vulgar language,” Michael asks raising an eyebrow at me and I shrug.

“Being around the Winchesters it just becomes a force of habit,” I say thoughtfully, not completely sure when I started to curse so much. “I guess you just pick stuff up when you spend so much time with someone,” I rest my head back on his leg and Michael seems to tense up but I don’t move.

“Can’t handle a little bad language, Miky?” Lucifer uses the nickname teasingly and I let out a sigh. 

“C’mon Luci, do you have to start a fight?” I plead while sitting up, pushing my hands flat on the cold obsidian floor. 

Lucifer gives me a glare that sends chills up my spine and I shrink back. He seems to be in a bad mood. “What is your problem, Lucifer?” I hiss at him before getting up and retreating to my corner, in case they fight. 

Lucifer looks at me for a second, a thoughtful expression on his face before turning away. I don’t get why everything they say to each other has to lead to a fight. I get they betrayed each other, blah, blah, blah. But this has to be the longest sibling feud in the history of sibling feuds. 

You could cut the tension with a knife and I lightly bang my head against the bars. Lucifer seems to have dropped whatever fight he was planning on starting and I take a deep breath. 

I crawl over to Lucifer and plop down beside him, resting my head on his leg. “Wha-” Lucifer starts, tensing up but I interrupt him with a loud sh. I close my eyes and hum Hey Jude and Lucifer slowly relaxes. I quickly fall asleep, dreaming about fires and screams.

x

I wake with a jump, taking a deep breath and looking around. It was just a dream, thank god. I turn to look at Lucifer who looked like he hadn’t moved a muscle since I fell asleep and who knows how long that was. He seemed to have his eyes closed and if I didn’t know better I would think he was sleeping but angels don’t need sleep so I assume he’s just meditating or something. 

The silence made my skin crawl as it seemed like it was just me and my thoughts awake. That was never good as it usually meant my mind would wander to the Winchesters but I make an effort to push any thoughts of the brothers away and look out through the bars. Not that there was much of a view but I stick my hand out between the bars, the temperature outside of the cage was even colder, somehow. 

I hold my hand out until it starts to burn before pulling it in, rubbing it and repeating. It was nice to feel something that wasn’t just sadness or longing for something I willingly gave up. But after a memory of self-harm flashes in my mind, I jerk my hand in. Dean and Sam would have my ass if they found out- Oh wait. I guess it doesn’t matter but still the thought of Dean seeing my self-harm cuts runs through my mind. 

I’ll never see Dean again, plus this wouldn’t leave any scars. I slowly dipped my hand outside and rested my head against the bars. I wonder how long I could keep my hand out until it was unbearable. Probably not the healthiest activity but it was something to do while Archangels came up with one thousand different ways to end the world. 

I held my arm out until I hear a voice, causing me to jump and pull my arm. After holding my arm out in the icy abyss the inside of the cage actually felt warm.

“Hannah, what are you doing?” Michael asked I didn't even realize I walked over the Michaels side of the cage. He pretty much had a clear view of me causing myself pain, deliberately. How the heck do you tell that to an angel?

“Nothing,” I brush him off before standing up. Lucifer seemed to be up and looking at me too, thanks, Michael.

“Why were you holding your arm out, human souls are fragile that couldn’t have felt good-” Michael starts but I interrupt, whirling around to face him.

“Why do you care? If I was purposefully harming myself, why should you give a fuck?” I explode without even meaning too and after the words left my mouth, my eyes widen and I storm off to my corner. 

Both of the Archangels looked surprised and confused and I groan inwardly. “Why would you purposefully harm yourself?” Lucifer asked, sending a weird look to Michael. What was with all these questions? 

I dig my nails into my palms before facing the angels. “Because sometimes humans hurt themselves to feel control. Whenever you feel like you have no control over your life, harming yourself can feel good even if it's just for a short amount of time.” I explain awkwardly, unsure of how else to phrase it. 

“I don’t get why you even pretend to care, don’t worry yourself about my pathetic human issues,” I huff before turning back away but I could feel their stares on my back even though they stay silent. Nice going, Hannah. 

I lightly bang my head against the bars before turning to look at them over my shoulder. “You shouldn’t do it again,” Michael says bluntly before closing his eyes, his voice a weird tone almost one of concern but I push it away. 

“Okay, dad,” I mumble before grabbing my sketchbook and sketching out the Impala and other random items that I connect with the Winchesters. I look up at them before sighing. Did I actually worry them? Why would they care? They're supposed to be merciless weapons but apparently, the cage was making them soft. “I won’t do it again, sorry,” I say shortly and Lucifer looked content with the answer even though I could tell something was bothering him, he was unusually silent. 

I hum quietly while I doodle, moving on from objects to sketching Michael. He looked bothered too, I wonder why? I slowly place the sketchbook down and walk over to sit beside Michael who didn’t even seem to notice. 

“I’m sorry for yelling,” I apologize again, feeling bad for losing my shit like a spoiled teenager. Michael opened his eyes and looked at me but didn’t reply, looking confused by the apology but I just shrug and look up. 

The cage falls into a comfortable silence even Lucifer sitting peacefully in silence.

 

x

It’s been a few months even though it feels like I’ve been stuck in this cage for years, but I managed to keep track of time somewhat even though I wasn’t sure it mattered. 

I was happy that Michael and Lucifer didn’t pick fights daily anymore even though they still refused to even be on the same side of the cage. It was like an unspoken rule to not pass this invisible barrier unless they were fighting which I suppose it’s good they agree on something. 

Don’t get me wrong, Luci still constantly insults Michael but he tended to be better at ignoring them, more content to act like Lucifer doesn’t exist unless he starts the fight or finally snaps at Lucifer. Then its all downhill. 

Currently, Lucifer was pacing back and forth, a look of concentration on his face, periodically sending glares to Michael. A bad mood was an understatement which was just great. Usually, Lucifer kept his insults to Michael even if he’s in a bad mood he tended to not be nasty towards me.

But this time it was different. Even just me looking at him would get me a rude remark, I think this is a record for how many insulting names I’ve been called in such a short amount of time, but none of them really bothered me. 

Michael was still praying, he seemed to be doing it even more lately not even stopping to reply to me when I bug him. I could tell he was getting desperate and Lucifer was using it to his advantage. Lucifer was probably plotting some evil scheme to break Michael and cause some sort of battle. I wouldn’t put it past him. 

Lucifer had been restless lately, I could tell it was getting worse as pent of energy swirled around him but Michael seemed to just ignore his petty comments which just seemed to make Lucifer even angrier. 

“Luci, are you alright?” I repeat for the fiftieth time, genuinely concerned about what he was planning. Lucifer seemed to pause for a second before sending me the most hateful glare I’ve ever seen, If looks could kill, the world would be on fire.

“Mind your business, you failed abortion,” Lucifer hisses and I notice sparks of energy escaping from his closed fists, he seemed to be using every ounce of self-control not to obliterate me on the spot. 

I shrink back and scoot back onto Michaels side. Speaking of Michael, he finally has opened his eyes, glaring at Lucifer. “Why must you throw such insults? Are we still fledglings?” Michael hisses and stands up walking up to the invisible ‘border’ that they set for themselves.

I feel my stomach twist at Michael finally reacting to Lucifer, this was going to be terrible, horrible, ghastly, even. Whatever synonym for bad you can think of that could pretty much describe my situation but let’s turn the attention back to Michael and Lucifer who are currently in a game called, ‘Who can shit talk the other the most,’, I could tell the hostile environment was building, but whenever Lucifer brought up God, Michael really lost his shit. 

“You were always Fathers favorite, what a disappointment you turned out to be,” Michael sneered and I watch him summon some sort of fucking energy sword. How did I not know he could do that? The sword was encased in fire and was probably powered by his super archangel grace or something. 

They made eye contact before clashing together, Lucifer also summoning some type of sword but his weapon was encased in ice. The temperature was dropped tremendously, a layer of ice covering the obsidian floor and snow falling from nowhere. I would be amazed if I wasn’t completely terrified as each time the brothers clashed together with a wave of energy, making me feel like my stomach was going to implode. 

They were throwing balls of pure fire that were so hot they were blue, they were carelessly throwing them, not giving a fuck where they landed or what they hit and every time they almost hit me a choked scream or cry escaped my throat but nothing slowed them down. I could hear them still throwing insults over the sounds of battle.

I closed my eyes, pressing my hands over my ears, hard enough for it to hurt. My skin tingled, it was almost numb from the frigid air and the snow collecting around me did nothing to help.

I whisper a prayer even though I had little hope it would help but it was comforting somehow. Maybe He would answer, weirder things have happened. My lungs were on fire and my skin numb from the chilly atmosphere, each time I took a raspy breath I could see it in the air floating away and I quietly wished I could float away too but I suppose you achieve nothing craving for the impossible.

I slowly slipped my eyes open, straining to focus on the two forms dancing around each other in an endless song. My breath catches in my throat as a spare hit comes right towards me and I register nothing before I’m on my hands and knees, screaming.

It was as if I was engulfed by the sun, the heat and pain overwhelming and all I could think was this is it, I’m going to wither away alone and scared with nothing to comfort me but the thought of everything ending. I just wanted this pain to end but it wasn’t, it was getting worse, wrapping around my soul and burning it alive, I wanted to die but I was already dead was it even possible for me to die again? Was this going to be my eternity? 

I felt something wrap around me, it was a relief from the constant burning like drinking a cold glass of water on a hot summer day. How long has it been? Two minutes? Two hours? I couldn’t tell, my vision blurred by white and I just couldn’t stop screaming until I was finally overtaken by blissful nothingness.

 

X

I woke to the feeling of someone resting their hands on my head. The pain in my body reminding me of what happened. Who was touching me?

My eyes shot open and I bolt up, feeling to make sure I have all my appendages. I survey my surroundings and yes, in fact, I was still in the cage, unfortunately. 

I notice Michael and Lucifer were surrounding me “Luci? Mike?” My voice hoarse and strained from screaming. I start to wheeze, my breaths getting more erratic as I try and calm down.

Michael presses his index and ringer finger against my forehead, the action calming me down and I take a big breath. 

“What happened?” I ask cautiously looking at the Archangels. “Why did you heal me?” I mumbled, rubbing my arms but I felt relief at seeing the brothers and my eyes widen slightly as I realize I’m getting attached to them. Just great, I was starting to care about two murderous archangels who wanted to end the world. 

Maybe my heart was just trying to fill the gap left by the Winchesters? I push the thoughts of my feelings away and look towards Michael who was kneeling by my side, Lucifer mirroring him on the other. “What happened? Are you guys okay?” I repeat my first question at the guilty looking Michael even though I’m not entirely sure why he wears a look of worry.

“You were injured, we are not able to heal you all the way even with our combined powers, the cage dampens our abilities too much,” He explains and I nod slowly, noticing how drained the brothers looked and I sigh. 

“You shouldn't have healed me after such a big fight, I would have been fine,” I scold, rubbing my arms that still have a hint of heat burning them even though my fingertips were still a faded blue. How was that even possible? Archangel powers are freaky. 

Lucifer looked confused at my disapproval about being healed and furrowed his brow. “It was Michae-” I send him a death glare and he sighs. “Our fault it would only make sense to fix you, humans are very fragile,” He says matter of factly and I roll my eyes. 

“Yeah, I guess but you guys just had a really big fight that already drained you, healing me would just tire you more,” I shrug at my explanation and Lucifer goes to touch my hand but I unconsciously flinch away before he could. I look down and clasp my hands together. Even though I knew they wouldn’t hurt me or at least so far they haven’t, deep down I knew his words held weight, I was fragile and being stuck with such uncontrollable and powerful beings would only cause me pain. 

“Hannah, are you okay?” Michael asks and I pull on a fake face and look up, pushing away all my negative thoughts. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I answer while attempting to stand up, feeling trapped between the two. My legs wobble as I ungracefully pull myself up but before I could get steady footing my legs fail me and give out beneath me. Michael grabs my arm, propping me up and I reluctantly let him help steady me. When I’m sure I won't fall, I pull away and stumble away to my corner and plop down away from them.

The worried looks on their faces made me feel slightly guilty, but I knew they weren’t real, thinking back to pre-injury whenever they were ignoring me and Lucifer was barely able to keep himself from skinning me alive every time I talked to him.

They were embarrassed, plain and simple, it was not them caring for me. I don’t even know why they felt guilty, I was a pathetic human, we were disposable, an unneeded pest. Why would they pretend to care? It only confused me more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part where she sings is super dumb but I'm too lazy to write something else, sorry


End file.
